Pairings
Aside from its story and characters, the show gained popularity among some fans for its pairings, despite there is not any sign of romantic attraction towards the characters. Many fans tend to see pairings between the triplets and secondary characters, usually Futaba X Satou, Mitsuba X Miku and Hitoha X Yabecchi. This page will try to explain what lead them to this conclusion (and what "evidence" there is in canon). Mitsuba x Miku The two are bitter rivals and are always competing with each other on various things, although Miku secretly takes hundreds of photos of Mitsuba (supposedly so she can use them for blackmail). Given sadistic Mitsuba’s desire to “subjugate” her classmates, there are plenty of quarrels between the two girls. they can be good friends sometimes, such as when Mitsuba invited Miku to eat sushi and when Mitsuba was literally covered in bandages by Kuriyama, she believed she was kidnapped along with Miku and her friends. Later she thought that Miku was dead and then hugged her when she saw she was OK. However they are too proud to accept it. This pair is labeled as "SugiMitsu" (Pixiv tags: 杉みつ) Official Art Eaee3b25.png File:19e2435870bf720e2a6fc61b233075b4.jpeg 248430-mitsu5 11.jpg 251744-mit6 11.jpg 434324.jpg Mitsudomoe ep06 22.jpg Mitsudomoe - 05 - Large 28.jpg Mitsudomoe-11-Image-24.jpg Mitsudomoe.483430.jpg Fanart Reponse to SugiMitsu 1247505 m.jpg 9321033 m.jpg 14288318 m.jpg 17069865 m.png 17257914 m.jpg 17519682 m.png 21820902 m.jpg 16777629 m.jpg SugiMitsu trivia *Mitsuba and Miku sing together the song Anta Nanka! in which they end up insulting each other. Futaba x Satou Futaba and Satou are childhood friends and have a very close relationship. She even calls him "Shin-chan". Due to their close friendship, many girls, especially the Hopeless Squad, are jealous of her although she is oblivious to this. Satou is often embarrassed by Futaba, even though unintentional, but he always forgives her because he understands that it was out of good will. This pair is labeled as "FutaShin" (Pixiv tags: ふたしん) Official Art P1060083.jpg P1060080.jpg Fanart Reponse to FutaShin 14334065 m.jpg 12302472 p2.jpg 14784630 m.jpg 15208498 m.jpg 16667521 m.png 16343560 m.jpg 17104863 m.png The rivalry between Mitsuba and Miku is filled with so much subtext that you don't even need yuri goggles to see it. Miku's habit of constantly taking pictures of Mitsuba (supposedly so she can use them for blackmail) doesn't help. Hitoha x Yabecchi This pair is labeled as "YabeHito" (Pixiv tags: 矢部ひと) Official Art Mitsudomoe - 01 - Large 38.jpg Mitsudomoe - 06 - Large 25.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-09-24-17h22m12s245.png|A depressed Yabe after Hitoha ignores him in the Opening File:Mitsudomoe_-_06_-_Large_28.jpg Canon HitoYabe.jpg File:Mitsudomoe.489812.jpg|Notice Hitoha cuddling to Yabe Mitsudomoe 06 8 a.JPG Fanart Reponse to HitoYabe 16454015 m.jpg File:55c67810044f32950423c1d01e34b32d.jpeg 13115927 m.jpg File:Sin_título-ewewe1_copia.png 16937060 m.png 21181474 p0.jpg YabeHito trivia *Their seiyuus, Haruka Tomatsu and Hiro Shimono, voiced Nagi and Jin in the anime Kanaagi. Ironically the characters became a couple. *As seen in the anime, Hitoha owns his phone number and a duplicate key to enter into Yabe's house. Miyashita x Yoshioka Official Art Fanart Reponse to MiyaYuki Hitoha x Miyashita It is considered onesided on Miyashita's side. At first Miyashita was scared of Hitoha until she became curious about her anti-social attitude that she even took great measures to get to know more of Hitoha. Miyashita wants persistently to be friends with Hitoha, to the point Hitoha developed resistance to her and thinks she is a pervert. In the manga Miyashita gets jealous when she hears the rumours that Hitoha likes someone. Official Art Moe 182661 sample.jpg Mitu7 141.jpg|A jealous Miyashita after hearing that Hitoha has a crush on someone (later revealed to be a rumour) 284290-m12 10.jpg Horriblesubs-mitsudomoe-2-07-720p-mkv snapshot 06-33 2011-02-23 21-58-47.jpg Mitsudomoe v05 140.jpg Mitsudomoe v05 139.jpg Mitsudomoe2003.jpg T2.jpg|Miyashita's dream Fanart Reponse to HitoMiya 926100.jpg 23906290 m.jpg 21741017 m.jpg Hitoha x Matsuoka Hitoha and Matsuoka somehow became friends after Matsuoka mistook Hitoha for a medium. In completely opposite to her cold nature, Hitoha is mild toward Matsuoka whom she seems to have taken a bit of a liking to. Sometimes she dislikes her, such as when Matsuoka spoils her fanatism for Gachi Rangers and burns her Gachi Red photograph, but does not show it out of courtesy. In the manga, it seems that she has come to care about her, such as when Hitoha called her "Sacchan" when Matsuoka was blank and later becomes embarrassed for doing it so. Official Art 20100719045947 original.png 20110201144011.jpg File:Mitsudomoe.492328.jpg Mitsudomoe - 03 - Large 11.jpg P1060103.jpg Mitsudomoe - 03 - Large 18.jpg 3423.jpg 42423242342.jpg Rmitsudomoe 221 07 eng33.jpg Rmitsudomoe 221 07 eng.jpg Rmitsudomoe 221 08 eng.jpg Fanart Reponse to HitoMatsu 12891964 m.jpg 18101822 m.jpg 20046071 m.jpg 20954148 m.jpg 18942498 m.png HitoMatsu trivia *Hitoha and Matsuoka sing together the song Doukyuusei wa Reibaishi! (Iya, Chigau kara...). Mitsuba x Chiba A somewhat less popular pair due to Chiba and Mitsuba's lack of interaction for most of the series. They are sometimes paired together in the fandom due to the fact she is a sadist and he is a pervert. This pair is labeled as "ChibaMitsu" (Pixiv tags: 千葉みつ) Official Art File:280020-m9_3.jpg Copia de P1060103.jpg M553.jpg Fanart Reponse to ChibaMitsu 1706563 m.jpg File:14857820_m.jpg Category:Fanon